Christmas Cheer
by darkjewelledassassin
Summary: Cheer #1: Christmas - Alex's Christmas shopping is interrupted by Maxwell Lord. (I haven't written in years so please, be kind!)
1. Chapter 1

**This hasn't been beta'd and I may have a had a few bottles of cider but I couldn't get this type of interaction out of my head! Honestly, I'm not completely sold on this as a 'ship yet (I want Max to be a good bad guy or a not-as-evil-as-Lex bad guy), but their interactions intrigue me and damnit Alex is a total badass and I want her to get some lovin'! She's probably my favourite character on the show right now.**

 **Anywho, happy to take prompts if anyone has some. Heading away on holidays in a day though, so it might take a few weeks to show up!**

* * *

"Agent Danvers, what a pleasure to see you again."

Alex turned at the voice and spotted Maxwell Lord standing casually at the end of the row of Christmas cards.

"Max? What are you doing here?"

"You mean, what is an orphan doing out Christmas shopping?" He replied, picking up a random card and glancing at the message inside. Grimacing at the mushy sentiment, he placed it back.

"That's not what I meant," she said with the soft voice, slight smile and tilt of her head that he had come to associate with her.

"I know," Max replied easily. "Please, forgive the attempt at levity. I am simply here to soak up the atmosphere." He spread his hands out to the side, indicating the hustle and bustle of the National City Mall.

Alex raised an eyebrow, not believing the explanation.

"It's also nice to pretend to be involved in the Christmas cheer that is supposed to exist at this time of year," he admitted.

Alex's raised brow turned into a frown. "You have no one to buy for? That's buying for you?"

"Orphan, remember?" He said with an easy smile.

"What about friends or colleagues?"

"More acquaintances that only expect the standard gift baskets or bottles of wine." He looked at the multitude of bags at her feet. "You, on the other hand, seem to be buying enough for the both of us."

"I may have overdone it a bit this year," she admitted with a glance at the bags. "Cards are the hardest thing to buy, I find. It's so hard finding a card that speaks to the person you're buying it for."

"Who are you buying for?" He asked, stepping closer and peering at the card she picked up.

"My sister. She is the queen of corny jokes."

"That's pretty corny," Max said with disgust. Alex laughed.

"This one it is, then." She gathered the bags at her feet, juggling then on both wrists as she made her way to the counter. Max trailed after her and took one lot of bags as she struggled to reach her purse. She muttered a distracted 'thanks' as she paid the cashier and made her way outside.

"Lunch?" He pointed at the sign stating the Food Court was to the right . Noticing that he still had half her shopping bags, Alex moved to take them back.

"Not until you agree to have lunch with me, Agent Danvers."

"That's blackmail!"

"Of course it is," Max said with no regret. He tried a different approach. "You mean to tell me that after your morning of shopping you aren't starving?"

Alex didn't bother dignifying the inane question with an answer: Her empty stomach was tying a napkin around itself and eyeing off her kidney. She set off in the direction the sign indicated.

With a smug smile, Max followed in her wake. She made a beeline for a small café that had several tables free and sat down with a sigh of relief. As she rested her aching arms on the table, Max saw for the first time a bandage peeking out from beneath her sweater.

"War wound?" He asked, indicating the white wrap. She tugged the sweater down with a small shrug.

"Hazard of the job," she replied dismissively, perusing the menu. The waitress came over and after they'd both ordered, Alex leaned back and eyed the man opposite her.

"So, what do you do for Christmas?"

It was Max's turn to shrug. "Not a whole lot. My cook generally makes me a traditional Christmas feast before heading off to spend the day with her own family."

"Wait, you have a cook? A honest-to-god person who cooks your meals?" Alex asked incredulously. Max nodded and thanked the waitress as she brought their drinks.

"I've never known someone who actually had a cook," Alex eventually said. "It seems so old-world." She paused. "You don't have a valet, do you?"

Max looked pained. "Please, Agent Danvers, I've been dressing myself for a few decades now. I think do a good job, on the whole."

Taking in the jeans and collared long-sleeved shirt he currently wore, Alex silently agreed. Thankfully, their meals arrived and cut short the conversation for a time.

After they had both devoured with meals, they sat in companionable silence sipping their coffees until Alex's phone chirped. Fishing it out of her pocket, she glanced at the name on the screen.

"I have to go." Alex stood and collected her bags. She hesitated before walking away. "It was nice to see you, Max." He raised his cup in salute.

"And you, Alex."

He watched as she strode out the door and disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was dancing to Christmas tunes in her kitchen when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a message notification from Maxwell Lord. Frowning, she opened it up.

 _'_ _Merry Christmas, Alex."_ It read. Alex smiled as she saw the dancing Christmas tree emoji attached to the end.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Max," she murmured aloud as she typed. She hit send before typing another message.

 _'_ _What are you doing up so early on Christmas Day?"_

 _'_ _Genius doesn't pay the bills unless you put it to use_ _J_ _"_ came the reply. Alex frowned.

 _"_ _You're working on Christmas Day?"_

 _"_ _No rest for the wicked."_

Alex hesitated before replying.

 _"_ _If you have no plans you're welcome to come for Christmas lunch."_

It took some time to get a reply.

 _"_ _I'd be delighted,"_ the message read. _"When and where?"_

Alex replied with her address and a time and, with a small smile on her face, continued to swing her hips and jig to the sound of Jingle Bells in her kitchen.

* * *

"Sit down, I'll get the door," Alex said with exasperation as Kara jumped to her feet. Kara glared at her as she sat back down and resumed peeling potatoes.

Laughing, Alex opened the door and found Max standing on the doorstep.

"Merry Christmas, Alex," he said with a smile. He held out a fine looking bottle of red wine. "I hope this will compensate for my intrusion on your family lunch."

"I invited you, Max," Alex pointed out as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter. "You can hardly intrude if you're invited. Come on, I'll show you through."

She led him through to the kitchen-dining area and made the introductions. As expected, Win was overawed, Kara was politely underawed and Alex's mother handed him a spoonful of sauce and demanded he taste it before he took a seat.

"Would you like a drink?" Alex asked.

"Please."

The doorbell rang again and this time it was Kara who rushed to answer it and James walked through a few seconds later, giving Alex on the kiss on the cheek with a "Merry Christmas".

Lunch was ready by midday and food and good conversation flowed as well as copious amounts of alcohol. Max fell into a conversation with Win about artificial intelligence, James and Kara were whispering to one another and Alex and her mother were laughing at an old memory.

Several hours - and bottles of wine – later, the festivities were winding down. Full of food and drink, everyone was getting sleepy and Mrs Danvers eventually started clearing dishes.

"Time to get going, I think. Kara, I'll order us a cab."

"I'll clear out as well," James said.

"Me three," Winn chimed in.

"I see how it is," Alex said laughing. "You all come, eat my food, drink my wine, then leave me with the dishes!"

"All in the Christmas spirit, sweetheart," her mother answered with a grin as she finished ordering her cab. "Five minutes! Kara, let's go."

The chattering bunch of people made their way to the door and with last hugs and kisses and wishes of Merry Christmas they were out and in the elevator. Alex closed the door with a sigh then collapsed onto a bar stool in the kitchen.

"So that's what a family Christmas lunch is like," Max said as he came to join her.

"That's what a Danvers family lunch is like," she answered with a rueful smile. "I hope you aren't too scarred from the experience."

"It was nice," he said with a soft smile. "Thank you for including me."

"It was my pleasure," Alex said with a matching smile. "Now, pull your weight and help me with these dishes."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with a mock salute.

They washed and dried in companionable silence, basking in the afterglow of too much food and drink and the pleasure of each other's company. It took little time with two pairs of hands and finally it was Max who was standing at the door on his way out. Max kissed Alex on the cheek, lingering just a little longer than a friendly goodbye.

"Thank you again, Alex," Max said.

"You're welcome, Max," Alex said, leaning on the door frame. "You're not planning to go back into work, are you?"

"No, I don't think I will." He paused. "I've had far to much alcohol to be working with combustible liquids."

They laughed quietly, a little reluctant to part. Eventually, Max stepped away and Alex moved to close the door.

"Merry Christmas, Agent Danvers."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Lord."

 _End_


End file.
